Revenge of the Fallen
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Co-Written with Chaos Twin of Destruction. Hashira and Dominique, twin sisters separated by an accident as Hashira dies and Dominique is left alone with Yugi and the others. But... is Hashira really dead, or is something sinister going to happen that shall change their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

**FireWing: -grins and hugs ASAP- Today, we do a creepypasta Yugioh crossover! **

**ASAP: Yep! -giggles- I already got me and Yami's creepypasta's eyes and stuff for it~**

**FireWing: -laughs evilly before I get glomped from BEN jumping out of the computer-**

**BEN: HASHIRA! I MISSED YOU!**

**FireWing: I MISSED YOU TOO BEN! -hugs-**

**ASAP: -_- Alright then**

**Yami: -enters the room- FireWing, you called?**

**FireWing: -grins insanely- You going to tell him, or shall I?**

**ASAP: -giggles evilly- Oh Yami~ -starts to move towards him-**

**Yami: -is backing up- Y-y-yes, ASAP?**

**ASAP: Me and Hashira are making a Yugioh and Creepypasta crossover, and guess what?**

**Yami: -gulps- What?**

**ASAP: -giggles- I have what your creepypasta's eyes look like~ -shows you picture-**

**Yami: -looks at it, then eyes widen- WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY EYES?!**

**FireWing: -laughs insanely- Oh pharaoh, you get to die and become a creepypasta, like us. -grins darkly-**

**BEN: -texts everyone that new family members shall come soon-**

**ASAP: And you know how much i like to torture/abuse/rape/kill you, don't you? -grins insanely-**

**FireWing: -_- I only put rape in only one of my stories and I never put the details. -goes to emo corner-**

**ASAP: I know. You're too young for that.**

**Cesar: And yet you do it -_- **

**Toshiro: -comes into the room like a spy and hugs Hashira- And I saved you like a boss.**

**ASAP: -raises an eyebrow- I think you're turning into Kaiba, Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: -_-**

**BEN: I read the story and Toshiro, it was everyone, not just you who saved her.**

**Toshiro: So? And ASAP, I am like a boss in Bleach Abridged series too. I accused an overexposed woman of being a saiyan.**

**ASAP: -_-'' I'm not even gonna ask.**

**FireWing: I saw it and couldn't stop laughing. **

**Toshiro: -sighs- Shouldn't we wrap up the author's notes now.**

**Yami: -nods still traumatized-**

**BEN: -grins- These two author's don't own Yugioh, or any of the creepypastas, they all go to their respective owners. Though I wish Hashira owned me.**

**Toshiro: Please enjoy while we try to save Yami from suicide or something.**

A girl sat on her bed, crying into her pillow. The girl had long hair that reached her feet. It was brown with a bang that fell over her left eye that was white, and the bottom tip of her hair were also white. She had unusual eyes. They were green, but as it got to the pupil, it turned crimson.

Her name was Dominique, and she was 13 years old. The reason she was crying was that she lost her best friend…

_Flashback_

_A girl with long, semi spiky brown hair with the tips flame colored, and eyes just like Dominique's walked over to her with some info, her name was Hashira, and she was the same age as Dominique because they were twins._

"_Hey Dominique, i have something to tell you." Hashira said._

''_What is it Hashira?'' Dominique asked her twin._

"_I just got an invitation to go to Horse riding camp in America, you know how much I love horses."_

_Dominique nodded, then saw the look of regret in her twin's eyes ''And you want to go, am i right?'' she said._

"_Yeah, the only problem is, you can't come with me. I only got one free ticket to go." Hashira said with a pained look in her face._

_Dominique sighed ''Hashira, I'm not gonna keep ya away from your dream. Go to the horse riding camp, I'll be fine on my own'' she said with a smile._

"_Okay, you're the best Dominique!" Hashira said as she hugged her twin._

_Dominique hugged her back ''I know i am. Now go to that camp before ya miss your only chance!'' she said._

"_Yeah, the plane leaves in two hours." Hashira said with a dumb and oblivious look on her face. _

_Dominique rolled her eyes and said ''Yes, and it takes you at least 15 minutes to get packed, then you have to get *cough* force *cough* Seto to drive you to the airport, which'll take ya an hour with traffic, then ya have ta find the right plane number, which'll probably take you 30 minutes depending on how many people are there''_

"_Yeah… let's go get me ready so we have more time. Also, it would be funnier to see you yell at him and have him look like a deer caught in the headlights, or like a Joey when you take food from him" Hashira said and dashed and in a split second was gone and in her room._

_Dominique shook her head and went to pack her some food for the trip._

_~15 minutes later~_

''_NO, I WILL NOT DRIVE YOU TWO TO THE AIRPORT!'' Seto yelled._

"_Seto… never underestimate the power of a Dominique." Hashira said as she mimicked a kitten face and hid behind her twin._

_Dominique growled and said while grabbing Seto's collar shirt, bringing him to her face ''Listen here, Kaiba. You are going to take us to the airport, or so help me Ra i will kill you in your sleep''_

_Seto just stands there wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights and nods and in the blink of an eye, they are in a limo on their way to the airport._

_~30 minutes later~ _

_They made it to the airport with barely any traffic, and since there was still a lot of people, they made their way to the plane Hashira has to get on early._

''_By twin'' Dominique said, hugging her ''Remember to write and send post cards''_

"_Dominique, we're early, we still have time." Hashira said as she took out her 3DS._

_Dominique shrugged ''So? Time flies by fast ya know. Also, my hormones are acting up again'' she said._

"_Yeah, just like when i play my game, within a few minutes, it goes from morning to night time." Hashira said looking off in the distance with a far away look._

_Dominique nodded, totally agreeing with her._

_The two of them pass the time playing games, when suddenly, the speaker calls for the flight from Domino to America._

"_Bye twin, and tell the others where I am, or else the Pharaoh and the others will send a shadow magic search party." Hashira said giggling and hugs her twin. _

_Dominique also giggled, hugging her twin back ''Ok'' she said._

_Hashira smiles and got on board and looked back at her twin, the both of them unaware that that would be the last time they see each other alive again._

_~a few months later~_

_A phone rang in the Kame Game shop with Dominique being the closest one to the phone._

_She picked it up and said ''Hello, Kame Game Shop, how may we help you?'' _

"_Is this the residence of Hashira Moonfire's twin sister Dominique Moonfire?" a voice said on the phone._

''_Yes'' Dominique answered. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the news the person was going to say next. And right she was, cuz when he spoke, she nearly dropped the phone._

"_Hashira has died. She was walking to her apartment from the camp, when she was captured by a gang that hated her for what reason we do not know. We found her body scorched by flames and covered in gashes. Her heart, not beating at all. I am sorry for your loss." The voice said._

_Tears fell from Dominique's eyes as she slammed the phone down, not believing that her only family was dead._

"_Dominique, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Yami said as he walked over with Yugi, having heard the noise._

''_Y-yes'' she choked out ''It's Hashira''_

_Yami and Yugi had wide eyes as Yami says, "Tell us."_

_Dominique sniffed ''She was walking home from camp, when a gang captured her. The police found her body scorched by flames. They confirmed she was dead cuz of 3rd degree burns'' she said._

_Yami and Yugi's eyes widened as Yugi put his hands on his mouth, and Yami said, "We need to tell the others, and get Seto to fly us to America and see what happened." and he pulled the heart-broken Dominique into a hug._

_Dominique cried into his chest, mourning for the loss of her twin._

_Yami looks at her and says, "Shhh, it's going to be okay. We both know she has never done anything wrong, and since the gods favor the two of you, they are protecting her in the afterlife as we speak. She wouldn't want to see you crying now would she?"_

_Dominique sniffed and replied ''No''_

_Yami smiles a little and hugs her as Yugi gets his phone out and texts all their friends._

''_Yami...'' Dominique said._

"_Yes Dominique?" He says as Yugi finishes texting the info to everyone._

''_Is this how you felt when you lost Heba, Aknamkanon and Amara?'' she asks._

_Yami sighs and says, "Yes. Luckily now Yugi has reincarnated from Heba. When I lost Heba, I was heartbroken, and it took everyone else to keep me from following Yugi."_

_Yugi sighs and hugs Yami and they all feel remorse for the loss of their friend._

_End Flashback_

Yugi and Yami walk through the door to comfort their friend as she cried.

Dominique looks at the two of them with tears running down her face as she cried, "I miss her so much. I still feel like she is alive, but I saw the body, I know the truth. She's dead."

**FireWing: -feels like I'm dying inside for putting my twin through that-**

**ASAP: -hugs you- It's not your fault**

**FireWing: I know, it's just that this still isn't the first time I've killed off my OC… and the readers might be a little upset with me.**

**ASAP: -sighs and continues to hug you-**

**FireWing: -sits there being hugged-**

**Toshiro and BEN: -sigh-**

**Toshiro: And she is traumatized again. I keep trying to stop this but somehow whenever something sad happens in a story, she traumatizes herself and can't stop crying.**

**BEN: The fuck, this has happened before?**

**Toshiro: I have been in almost all of her stories. I know all compared to you BEN.**

**ASAP: -sighs- Guys, please stop fighting or i will have Carlos come here and summon his dragon and burn you. And it still burns even if you are immortal cuz his dragon is immortal.**

**BEN and Toshiro: -gulp-**

**Yami: -is thinking suicidal thoughts-**

**ASAP: -whacks him upside the head- You DO realize i had A TON of dreams that involved you, right? And some of them weren't pretty. And if ya don't stop, i swear i will make them into stories and you will have eternal suffering.**

**Yami: -stops and gulps-**

**BEN: umm…. lets end this here, shall we? -gives Hashira a hug-**

**ASAP: Yes. Please review our story and you will get a cupcake! -holds out box of cupcakes-**

**FireWing: -eyes widen in fear- ME NO WANT TO BE A CUPCAKE PINKAMENA DIANE PIE!**

**BEN: -face palms- And she has been checking out My Little Pony Creepypasta.**

**ASAP: o.O Riiiiiiight. So, please review so our dear author doesn't go insane and turn this story into a horror fic!**

**FireWing: -_- I already am insane, what are you talking about?**

**ASAP: EH, STUPID HORMONES!**

**Everyone: 0_(\**


	2. Chapter 2

**FireWing: Here is another one of our long chapters because it has so much info and we would be too cruel to have it be separated.**

**ASAP: -nods-**

**BEN: -grins as Jeff comes into the room- I called him cuz we both get to be in the story :D**

**Jeff: :) -has knives and ready to kill-**

**ASAP: o.O Alright, and guys, have you ever heard the song Peace Round?**

**Boys: Nope.**

**FireWing: I have only heard of it from you singing it.**

**Toshiro: -whistles from being on google plus and smirks not even knowing what is going on while being in the other room-**

**ASAP: Well, it has a creepy melody, but the song is good. If you listen, the song is even creepy.**

**Boys: -nod-**

**BEN: -senses something- Wait, I sense someone blushing and hitting on Hashira on google plus -goes into internet and shouting and fighting is heard in the other room-**

**FireWing: -sighs-**

**ASAP: -is getting ready to record something- Hey guys, after we wrap the authors notes up, I'm gonna post a video of me singing the full version of the song**

**FireWing: Cool.**

**Toshiro: -runs into the room- These two authors own nothing but their ideas and OCs, please enjoy while i keep myself from being killed by an angry creepypasta.**

**BEN: -runs into the room with the Master Sword ready to kill Toshiro- **

Dominique sighed as she looked at Hashira's stuff which lay untouched as she walked through Hashira's apartment.

It was time to go to Hashira's apartment and take her stuff back to Japan or else it was all going to be taken away and sold. It was going to take a week or two to see to that everything was done and that they had the time to reflect on their lost friend.

In the mean time, Dominique had chosen to be staying in Hashira's apartment. It was getting dark. As Dominique was getting ready for bed, she couldn't help but almost sense someone watching her, and familiar too, before it went away.

She went to bed and that night, she had a dream that was really weird.

_Dream_

_Dominique ran through a forest as she saw a figure in flames coming up in front of her. The figure was a girl with a deep tan, egyptian looking clothes; crimson skirt trimmed in gold, gold and crimson sash, black trimmed in gold no sleeve tank top, crimson and gold sandals, gold arm and leg bands like armor, and gold ankh earrings. The girl had spiky flame colored hair that looked natural color, fiery ruby eyes filled with insanity, feathered wings that were both the color of fire, and on fire, and she had hieroglyphics all over her body, exactly where the cuts were on Hashira when they looked at her body, and with gold sais wrapped in black with ruby gems on them at her waist. But the most striking thing, was the girl looked just like Hashira, she had the same facial features._

"_HASHIRA?!" Dominique managed to yell out as she ran to the girl._

_The girl only had an insane grin before flapping her wings and the dream ends in a flash._

_End dream_

Dominique opened her eyes with a start and panting as she looked around. She looked at her clock and it was 12:00 at night. She shivered and saw the window open.

'Weird. I thought I closed it.' Dominique thought as she closed the window and was pinned to the bed.

She looked at her attacker and saw a teen with pale white leathery skin, stringy and singed black hair, a smile carved into his face, and his eyelids burnt off.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked as she got out of his grip the moment she saw a knife.

"Jeff. Jeff the Killer, and you look tired, how about you just Go. To. Sleep?" He says as he lunges at her with the knife.

"Well I am Dominique Moonfire and there is no way I'm going to die tonight, besides, I was trying to go to sleep till you woke me up." Dominique says as she dodges him easily and knocks the knife out of his hand and away from him.

"Bitch." Jeff said as he went to hit her again.

"Bastard." Dominique said as she opened the window using a tiny bit of her power and kicked him out, "And stay out!" She said slamming the window certain no one can survive a fall from two stories.

Dominique sighed and went back to sleep, totally confused on what just happened.

~The next morning~

The next morning, Dominique woke up and noticed she had gotten some bruises while fight Jeff last night. She sighed and got ready as she thought about what happened last night, and the dream she had sword. She could've sworn that figure in her dream was Hashira, even with all the differences, she knows her twin when she sees her. Just what could possibly happen to her twin to make her like that, and that insane grin, it's like her spirit had been ripped from her and in order to live she made a dark deal or something.

'No Dominique, get those thoughts out of your head.' Dominique thought to herself, 'Hashira would never do that, not even to be with me, or would she?'

Dominique shrugged the thoughts out of her mind as she went outside and went to a cafe that happened to be the American branch of Burger World.

She walked in and saw the others, causing her to smile though, she thought it would be best to tell them what had happened.

"Hey guys, you will not believe what happened last night." She says as she sits down with the others.

"After all the weird stuff we've been through, I'll believe anything." Joey says and the others nod.

"Last night, I had a weird dream I was in a dark forest, and there was a girl there, who looked like Hashira, yet didn't, and somehow, I just knew it was her, she smirked sadistically and the dream ended. I woke up, and there was a guy about to murder me, he had leathery pale white skin, a smile carved into his face, and no eyelids. He called himself, Jeff the Killer." Dominique says as they look at her like she had went insane.

"Excuse me, did you say, 'Jeff the Killer'?" A person in another booth says.

"Yes, why?" Dominique asks.

"It looks like last night, you had a fight with death itself. No one survives Jeff, or any of the others for that manner." The person says coming over, "The name is Hayley, and I was a friend of Hashira before she died, I heard you say her name."

"Others?" Dominique and the others ask.

"Clearly you have never read creepypasta. I showed it to Hashira and she immediately loved the stuff." Hayley says as she pulls out a lap top and shows anime images of Jeff and a bunch of creatures that look creepy as hell.

"What the hell is creepypasta?" Dominique asks looking at the images.

"A supposed urban legend about demon serial killers. Till, of course, people started finding out, that these 'characters' are real. The one you met with last night, was Jeffery Woods the Killer, he prefers just Jeff the Killer. Here is his story." Hayley said as she opened a link.

~skipping the story just search it and cry~

Everyone's eyes were wide as they read Jeff use his catchphrase on his brother Liu.

"What. the. actual. hell?" Dominique said.

Yugi and Ryou were both crying and scared from the story and Bakura and Yami had looks of shock on their faces, while Joey was growling in anger.

''Wait, so, how does this connect to my dream?'' Dominique asked.

Hayley sighs and has a distant look as she says, "Hashira… isn't actually dead… I saw her body but knowing her, she wouldn't die so easily. My guess was correct and one day, while walking along a street, a note came attached to a feather and the note read: _Friend, I'm still alive, and I took care of the bastards, don't worry about me anymore. I have a new life, but… if old friends come… tell them not to worry. I'm safe now, and that is what matters. Tell them not to look for me, and stay away from my new friends. I don't want any of them to get hurt, especially my twin sister._ That's what the note read." Hayley said as she pulled out a note attached to a flame colored feather as proof.

Dominique's eyes widen as tears begin to fight their way past her eyes with two thoughts running through her head; 'Hashira is alive?!' and 'If she is alive, why does she not want us to find her, what could possibly happen that could make her do that?!'

''I-is there anything else you can tell us?'' Dominique asked.

"Yeah, since you said you saw Jeff the Killer, and knowing that Hashira might be back from the dead, I think I know where she might be living but no human can go there without being killed. I think she lives in the world of the creepypasta, the 4th dimension, the underrealm as it's known. The land where the creepypasta lives. If there is any place she would go in hiding after being announced dead, she would go there." Hayley says grimly.

''The fourth dimension?'' Yugi said shocked ''How do we get there?''

''It's a good thing i paid attention in science class'' Dominique mumbled ''If we use some type of thingy...'' which got her a weird look from everybody ''What? I couldn't remember the name. If we use it, then maybe we can get to this creepypasta world. Whatever the hell that is''

"I just said, no human can survive there. Also, there is only one way to find the entrance to that world, and only creepypasta can find it with no problem. Hashira and I both know that it's a well in the middle of the woods, somewhere. Hence why it is also called, the underrealm. But… another reason apart from not being able to find it, Hashira might have become a creepypasta while she died and so she would want people to stay away from her, for fear she would lose control and kill without mercy. Creepypasta are killers and she might have become one." Hayley says grimly.

''Wait, are you saying my sister's become a lunatic?!'' Dominique asked.

"NO! I am just saying, that by coming back from the dead, there is a chance she has become a creepypasta. Also, we never use the term lunatic for creepypasta, we prefer, insane, psychopathic, and awesome. She would most likely be one of the few creepypasta who would just huddle in a corner, attempting to fight off the murderous instincts and slowly become insane as she tries to fight off her new tendencies off before she snaps and kills." Hayley says with a glare.

''Wait, if coming back from the dead would probably turn someone into a creepypasta, how come Yami isn't one? I mean, he came back from the dead.'' Dominique asked.

"Well, the key is insanity. And… the only way I would know how to become a creepypasta while your soul is beginning to die, would be if you; had a big enough will to live, a thirst for revenge, and were willing to pay a high price to come back from death. Similar to a pact with the devil, only, to one of the creepypasta gods, namely either; Zalgo or Mr. Creepypasta, namely the latter of the two because Zalgo isn't really a god, unless you count the end of the world involved." Hayley says.

''Hold up hold up!'' Dominique said, shaking her head and hands ''You said the key to becoming a creepypasta is insanity right?'' which got her a nod ''Well, you may not believe it, but Yami actually has gone insane'' which got her a look of surprise ''But i think he didn't turn into one cuz he has a strong will. And i had to learn that the hard way'' she finished.

"Yeah, but, also, on the brink of death, Hashira and I believed that scenario happened where your soul is on three paths; a path to hell, a path to heaven, and a third path that is covered in blood and beckons by saying you will get the revenge you deserve. It mostly happens when a pure soul tainted by insanity and revenge is killed. And Hashira fits the bill to a T." Hayley says, "What did she look like in your dream? It may be the key to figuring out if she had even become one or not."

''Um, she had tan skin, hair like fire that reached her shoulders while being very spiky, ruby red eyes that held insanity in them, her skin was littered with egyptian hieroglyphics, and she had huge flaminging wings, also, her clothes were more egyptian looking in black, gold, and crimson." Dominique said, remembering how her twin looked.

Hayley nods and says, "Hashira and I once had a chat and drew pictures of what we would look like as creepypastas, and that description matches exactly to what she had drew. Did she also have sais weapons at her side?"

Dominique nodded ''Yes''

Hayley looks down with a sigh, "Then it's true. She has become one of them. She sold her soul to the darkness and insanity in order to survive and get the revenge she wanted."

Dominique went wide eyed ''But Hashira said she would never turn over into the darkness! Even if something bad happened, and no offence Yami...''

''None taken'' he replied.

''...she would never!'' Dominique finished.

Hayley looks at her and says, "It would be in a split second decision moment, where her revenge would make her so mad, she would chose the creepypasta side just so she can get back at the ones who killed her, knowing police wouldn't do anything. And also, the way her body was, showed torture to a pure extent, that much torture would slowly fill up a person with insanity and anger, and in a split second, with her past of loving creepypasta, she would chose it, over sitting in paradise."

Dominique just sighed in exasperation and face palmed, as she could slowly feel her sanity slipping.

Hayley looks at Dominique and call see the sanity beginning to slip, "If you are Hashira's twin, don't you feel the same things she does when you two are close by at a certain distance or something?"

''Yes'' Dominique said through gritted teeth.

Hayley blinks and says, "Then that must mean Hashira is in the area and her sanity is beginning to slip. And knowing Hashira wouldn't willingly chose the dark side and kill innocents, she would probably be smart, and find away around that, by killing criminals instead. That is what she told me would be who she would kill. After what happened to her, she would probably kill typical assholes, and horrible people just so that other people don't share her fate of getting killed and beaten."

Yami nodded and tried to relax Dominique, who looks as ready to kill at any moment.

Hayley shakes her head and in a split second, pinches the back of Dominique's neck causing her to get knocked out, "That is what I do whenever Hashira gets really angry. Either way, it should buy us enough time. Other than Dominique, do you guys have any other way of tracking Hashira?"

Yami nods and says, "We can track her shadow magic and I can sense shadows being used in this town."

Just then, a boy with slightly tan skin, brown eyes, brown hair that kinda comes to a point a the front, a white shirt, Slifer red jacket, and blue jeans comes in the restaurant. He looked about 5 inches shorter than Dominique. He looked around, until he spotted the group talking.

''Dominique!'' he says, and comes to the group.

The shout woke Dominique up, she looked around, until her eyes fell on the boy coming towards them.

Her eyes brightened up ''Cesar!'' she said, and hugged him.

''What are you doing here? Last time i checked, you were in Japan'' Cesar said.

''Well, you remember Hashira right?'' which got her a nod. She sighed ''Well, she died by a gang who scorched her in flames''

Cesar went wide eyed, ''You're kidding''

Dominique shook her head ''Nope. So, we came here and the Pharaoh and the others came too. We just learned that Hashira got turned into a creepypasta after she died'' she said.

Cesar nodded.

''Wait, how do you about Yami?'' Yugi asked.

Cesar smiled ''Cuz'' he said ''I have Shadow and Light magic like Dominique'', which earned him wide eyes from everyone except Dominique ''And i also have the Millennium Diamond''

Hayley looks and says, "Hi. I'm Hashira's friend. The name is Hayley."

Dominique nods and says, "Anyway, right now I really feel like I have the urge to kill something, but I have no clue why."

Hayley looks at her and says, "It might be from Hashira, since she is now a creepypasta, and Yami can sense her shadow magic, then she must be nearby, and in a killing rage too."

Dominique nods and says, "Well then, if we have any chance of finding her, then we have to go now before she disappears."

Yami, Bakura, and Marik look at each other and say, "We'll go, our hikari's will stay."

The hikaris look offended but then the yamis say, "If she does end up killing, then it would probably be best if you didn't go."

Seto looks up and keeps Joey in his seat as he says, "I'll stay here and make sure they don't sneak off."

The yamis and Dominique nod and Hayley says, "I'll stay here, less chance of me getting killed for telling you if she finds out. Though there is also something I have to tell you, the most likely chance of you finding her, would be in her illusion form, creepypastas can make themselves look human so that they don't get attacked. It also gives them a chance to scout out their prey without getting seen. If you find her, she'll probably make herself look human."

Those going nod and set out, with Dominique leading the way.

''Wait!'' Cesar said ''I'm coming with you. I can also sense shadow magic, so i can help you look for Hashira''

Dominique nodded as they set out.

Suddenly as they were walking along the road, Dominique felt all the insanity drain from her and to everyone, it felt like Hashira's shadow magic had vanished.

''It's gone'' Dominique said shocked.

''Yeah, but don't forget, Hayley said that Hashira could make herself look human'' Cesar said.

All of a sudden, they saw a girl in a black t-shirt, and red pants, run out of an alley and her hair was just like the color of flames, as sun gleamed off her tan skin, and she seemed to be running at an inhuman speed.

''That's Hashira!'' Cesar yelled ''I can sense it!''

At the words spoken, the girl turned her head to look at them while she was running and had cold pure ruby red eyes, before they widened and she ran faster hiding in an alley as shadows zipped out of no where.

''It's her'' Dominique said.

Hashira kept running away knowing that they could tell it's her, even through her illusion form as she tried to find someplace safe to hide.

''Hashira, wait!'' Dominique called after her twin.

Hashira only had fear in her eyes as she ran directly into the shadows of an alley.

Dominique sighed in exasperation, but then an idea came into her mind. She started to sing a song that only Yami, Cesar, and Hashira were familiar with _''Hey ho nobody's home. Meat nor drink nor money have i none. Still i will be very merry, merry. Hey ho nobody's home. Rose, rose, rose red. Shall i ever see thee wed._"

Hashira fearfully poked her head out of the shadows, looking around as her illusion form began to melt away and her wings came out.

''Her form is melting away'' Cesar whispered.

Hashira looks around as her ears disappeared and two of her hair spikes turned to horse-like ears.

''That definitely proves it'' Dominique mumbled.

Hashira's horse ears twitched and swiveled toward the sound of their voices and she re hid herself back into the shadows.

''What do we do now?'' Marik asked ''She's too scared to face us''

Yami shakes his head and says, "Guys, she did hide in the shadows, and what type of magic do we have?"

''Shadow magic'' Dominique and Cesar said at the same time.

That bit of information, plus the fact Hashira was hiding in the shadows, hit them like bricks and they all face palmed.

Bakura says, "Well since she is in the shadows, I am going to go grab her!" He runs to the alley and the moment he enters, he runs out as a jet of flames come up behind him.

Everyone sweatdropped and looked in amusement as Bakura tried to extinguish the flames that had somehow caught his butt on fire.

''Alright then'' Dominique said ''Maybe that isn't such a good idea''

Yami sighs and says, "Well we both know how she knows Bakura will hurt her if he drags her out of the shadows, maybe I can coax her out or Dominique can go in and use twin power on her or something."

Dominique raises an eyebrow ''Seriously? Twin power?''

Yami sighs and says, "I don't know, you're her twin, maybe you can convince her to come out of there."

Dominique sighs and says ''Ok, but come with me please''

Yami nodded as they walked carefully into the shadows. The moment they did, shadows attacked them. Both used their shadow magic to block the attacks, but still got a few scratches and cuts on them, but nothing serious. They walked until they saw Hashira huddled in a corner at the end of the alley.

''HASHIRA!'' Dominique yelled, and ran towards her sister.

Hashira looked up fearfully, before sending a Silver Fang at her. Dominique saw the monster coming at her, but found her feet stuck.

Just as the monster was about to attack her, she was pushed out of the way. She fell to the ground, and heard a scream of pain where she was once standing.

She recognized it as ''YAMI!''

She saw that Yami was clutching his left arm, and that the left side of his face had scratch marks on them. They were bleeding badly.

Dominique ran to him, kneeling down next to him ''Yami, are you alright?!'' she asked.

Meanwhile, Hashira was just looking at them with fear and worry as she huddled her wings close to her and took out her cell phone to call her friends, before sending some healing magic toward Yami.

Yami grunted in pain and as he saw the Silver Fang back down a little, he looked at the magic coming from Hashira cautiously.

Hashira nervously spoke up, though her voice was laced with insanity and fear, "It'll heal you."

Dominique looked at Hashira, then to Yami ''Thank you Hashira. I know you're still in there, somewhere.'' she said, then turned her attention to Yami ''We should probably bandage that''

Hashira's eyes softened before an explosion of pixels came from behind her and dragged her away as the pixels disappeared.

''What. The. Hell?!'' Dominique screamed.

Yami, who had seen it, looked at Dominique says, "Maybe Hayley knows what just happened to her."

Dominique nodded and said ''Yeah. We should also bandage those scratch marks. They could get infected''

Yami nodded ''I wonder what the others would say about this'' he wondered.

Dominique nodded and helped Yami out of the shadows. As soon as everyone saw Yami, their eyes widened and they helped him.

"We need to get Hayley over here. Something happened to Hashira and we have no clue what." Dominique says.

They nod and they get over to Burger World, and get tackled by worried hikaris.

"KURA?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Ryou asks as he sees the burn marks.

"YAMI?! What happened?" Yugi asks worriedly as Hayley comes over.

"My best guess would be, Hashira was still insane and got freaked out." Hayley says.

"Hayley, we saw something weird, an explosion of pixels came from behind her and pale hands dragged her away. What happened?" Dominique asks.

Hayley blinks and says, "Looks like the work of BEN Drowned. One of the most famous of the video game based creepypastas. Creepypasta has long controlled popular video games, like pokemon, and others, and one BEN comes from, is Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, the most creepy of all the Zelda games. Back when Hashira was alive, let's just say, she had a schoolgirl crush on him. She loved video games, her favorite color was green, if I had to guess, she told him that, and got herself a crush or a boyfriend. It depends on whether or not, the guy has the balls to ask her out. Though he is kinda a pervert so, they may be together, and if she is scared, he will come and take her back to their realm." Hayley explained.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! A PERVERT IS DATING MY TWIN?! I WILL KILL HIM IF HE LAYS A HAND ON HER!" Dominique shouted.

Meanwhile, Yugi just looked like he had fallen into gaming heaven for what reason, the others didn't want to know.

Hayley looks at Dominique and says, "Chill, even BEN would know better than to 'play with fire' as she does have fire abilities it seems. Besides, he did come and help her when she was scared."

Dominique sighs and calms down, "Fine, but please tell me you know what he is afraid of, because of the name I think I have a good idea."

Hayley nods and says, "He is afraid of water, and I think Hashira is too since she looks like she has fire abilities."

Joey looks at the sky and says, "Guys it's getting dark out."

"We should probably go to our homes, creepypasta are most active at night, and use the darkness to their advantage, as was an example when Jeff attacked Dominique. Also, since Jeff was unable to kill her, my bet is that the others found out, and might make a game on who can kill her first. So watch out and be careful." Hayley says as she walks away.

They all nod and head back to their homes.

**ASAP: So, that's the second chapter**

**FireWing: Yep.**

**ASAP: So~, wanna wrap this up now, cuz i gotta go ta sleep.**

**FireWing: Okay, just make sure you don't Go. To. Sleep, as Jeff might come.**

**ASAP: Yeah, he already tried that on me once.**

**FireWing: Yeah, but you never know. Also, i have an announcement to the readers.**

**Cesar: What's that?**

**FireWing: -turns to readers- A few days ago, two 12 year old girls attempted to murder their friend, saying it was to become proxies of slenderman, and now the government is threatening to delete all creepypasta. -whistles for Smile Dog-**

**Smile: -runs over- Spread the word.**

**FireWing: If you don't want creepypasta to go away, share to #savecreepypasta if you want creepypasta to stay. -hugs BEN tightly-**

**ASAP: I'M PUTTING IT ON MY PROFILE! SAVE CREEPYPASTA PEOPLE, AND PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE THY MESSAGE!**

**FireWing: Especially on google plus, people are doing it. ASAP, I'll tag you on stuff on google plus and that is the info you need to know. Everyone! Go on Google Plus and look for the Creepypasta rpers and then, you shall find the info in more detail.**

**ASAP: -nods while saying with Smile Dog- Spread the word. **

**BEN: Please review if you like creepypasta, ignore if you want them to go to hell and die. Let's see who cares about us.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FireWing: Hey you guys! The reason this chapter is a little late, is cuz we wanted to work on chapter 4 already!**

**BEN: -nods- Oh and Toshiro won't be in this story. So I took care of him. -shouting can be heard from somewhere else that sounds like Toshiro's voice-**

**ASAP: o.O alright then**

**FireWing: -smiles- Let's get these author's notes done so we can finish working on chapter 4. **

**ASAP: Yeah**

**BEN: -smirking as he begins to preview the next chapter-**

**ASAP: Man, you really need to watch and/or read the book/movie. **

**FireWing: I haven't yet, cuz I'm forcing my parents to save up money so that I can go see, 'How to Train Your Dragon 2'. -grins-**

**ASAP: I'm gonna see that too! :D **

**FireWing: -smiles wide- And it will give me some inspiration on a story some of my readers have been wanting me to work on, guess.**

**ASAP: Um, your curse of Dragon story? **

**FireWing: Nope, my A Shadow Dragon's Adventure.**

**ASAP: Well, at least I got the dragon part right. And let's wrap this up, cuz I wanna finish chapter 4 cuz it's almost time for me to go ta bed. **

**FireWing: Yeah.**

**BEN: These two author's don't own anything, except their ideas. Please enjoy.**

Dominique sighed as she finished getting ready for bed. Her mind was exhausted from thinking about everything that had happened earlier that day. She just couldn't believe that her twin, whom she had thought was dead, was really alive, insane, and transformed into a murderer, but she had seen her twin, scared and broken in the alley, fearing for not her life, but for their relationships. Dominique sighed and decided to use her powers that connect her to her twin, in hopes of being able to watch what her twin is doing while she sleeps, and possibly peek at her memories.

She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

_Dream_

_Dominique was in front of a mansion as pixels appeared and a boy who looked like Link from Legend of Zelda, only with demonic eyes, helped her twin out of the portal, as she was shaking badly and crying in the boy's shirt._

"_BEN, please. I don't want to go back there again. Tell Slendy that it will be a while before I'm ready for my next kill." Hashira said with a broken look._

_BEN nodded though he had the look of confusion on his face, before he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the mansion._

_Dominique goes to follow, and gets transported and sees Hashira with BEN, and a man 7 foot tall, in a business suit, and no face._

"_Heart Burn, you know you just can't stop killing for a while. You are still fairly new, and if you stop killing, your insanity will take over completely, and we know you do not want that." The tall man said._

'_Who is Heart Burn?' Dominique wondering. _

"_I know." Hashira looks down as Dominique realizes that Heart Burn is her twin._

_The man nods and says, "If you still don't want to go back there for killing, if you are afraid someone will catch you, then you will have someone go with you and not leave your side when you go out killing."_

_BEN looks at him and says, "Slenderman, can I watch over her?"_

_Slenderman nods and shoos them both off to their rooms just as the dream ends._

_Dream end_

'What the hell?!' Dominique thought as she wakes up 'Why is my twin staying there?!'

At that moment, a sound came from downstairs, though it was faint.

"What the fuck" Dominique mumbled "What was that?"

She started down the stairs and into the living room where the sound was coming from. What she saw made her eyes widen. There were two guys, one in an orange hoodie with red eyes and red frown only visible for his mask, and a guy in a yellow jacket, with a white mask, and they were scanning the fridge, looking for something.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled and that startled and got their attention.

The one with the hoodie was about to lunge at her, when the one with the mask stopped him.

"No Hoodie, don't you see how similar she looks to her? And if you remember, BEN brought her back crying yesterday." The masked one says as Hoodie nods.

"Wait? Are you talking about Hashira?" Dominique asks remembering her dream.

"That's Heart Burn's human name, how do you know her?" the masked one asks and Hoodie looks up.

"M-Masky… s-she l-looks l-like h-her…" Hoodie says and Masky nods.

"The name's Dominique, and Hashira is my twin sister." Dominique says.

"Twin sister?!" They both say at the same time in surprise.

Dominique nods as they give her a look over, "I saw her yesterday, but she was looking very afraid to be near me."

"Hoodie, we should tell _him_ that Heart has a twin sister… I think you might be the reason she was scared. She probably got afraid of what you would think of her if you had found out what she is, and tried to escape out of the fear you would hurt her or something." Masky says.

"BUT I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! SHE IS MY TWIN AND I PROTECT HER!" Dominique shouts.

They nod and Masky says, "But the thought would've ran through her head, and her insanity will take that thought and control her."

Dominique nods with narrowed eyes before she remembers that they were investigating her fridge.

"What were you doing in my fridge?" She asks.

"Do you have any cheesecake?" They ask.

Dominique sweatdropped, saying, ''Look on the bottom shelf''

They nodded and when Masky saw the cheesecake, he basically squealed and handed Hoodie half the cheesecakes, and took the rest before they ran out of the house.

'Well, that was completely random' she thought, scratching her head.

And with that, Dominique yawned and went back to her room to go back to sleep.

~the next morning~

Dominique yawned as she got up the next morning, and went to her fridge and saw that it wasn't a dream, her cheesecakes got stolen.

"And I stand corrected" she mumbled.

She sighed as she got ready and was already thinking of asking Hayley about what had happened last night.

At that moment, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Dominique? It's me Yami." Yami's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Oh hey Yami! Ya need something?" she asked.

"Not really, but this morning, I saw a flame colored feather on my night stand that had a note attached to it." Yami said.

"What'd it say?"

"It reads, 'Leave me alone, please.' also, it has bloody finger prints on it."

"Yami, did you go with Marik and Bakura when they were telling the story about 'The bloody note'?" Dominique asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dominique can then just sense Yami face palm through the phone as he says, "No, it literally does have bloody finger prints on it!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you lost too much blood from the wounds and that's just the blood lost talking and you're having hallucinations"

"No! Besides, I have a flame colored feather in my hand, and where do you think this feather came from?"

"Ummmm, your hair when you get mad like the person from Hercules"

Yami face palms again and says, "What about Hashira?"

"Oh~, I didn't even think about that" Dominique said giggling, "You're smart, cutey"

"WHAT THE HELL?! Dominique?! Are you drunk or something?!" Yami asked, blushing lightly.

Dominique giggled "Maybe~" she practically sang.

"I'm coming over there right now!" Yami yells as he hangs up the phone.

Dominique laughed as Shana said in her mind _'That wasn't very nice. The doctor specifically told him not to over exercise. He could open up his wounds again'_

_'But they're bandaged' _Dominique said.

_'He still can't'_

Dominique just huffed, making some breakfast and waiting for Yami to come.

A few minutes later, Yami came over and looked about ready to pass out.

Dominique smirked while saying sarcastically "Good morning your highness, have a nice walk here?"

Yami growls a little in anger and basically looks beyond pissed as Dominique notices that his bandages are a little bloody.

_'Told ya' _Shana says.

Yami growls as he takes out of his pocket a flame colored feather with a note attached that has bloody finger prints.

"Wow, so you weren't going crazy" Dominique says as she takes the feather carefully.

"There is only one person we know that that feather can come from." Yami says worriedly as he has the bloody note in his hand.

"Hashira" Dominique mumbled.

Yami nods when suddenly they sense another presence in the room.

Dominique growled "Who's there?"

They sense Hashira's shadows fly through the room as soon as Dominique asks.

Dominique's eyes widen as she realized that it was her twin "Hashira?" she asked.

A shadow appears right behind Yami and that alone causes him to faint as insane giggles fill the room from the shadows.

"What the hell?!" she screams.

And with that, the giggles disappear and shadows swirl around.

Dominique stood there for about 5 minutes, before shaking her head and running over to Yami.

While Dominique does that, she can feel eyes boring into her from the shadows, as if trying to figure out what she might to do to the owner of the eyes.

Dominique turned around and called "I can sense you, so come out"

Hashira's head nervously pokes itself out of the shadows as fear is in her eyes still.

Dominique's eyes widen as she saw that it was her twin "Hashira?"

Hashira nods nervously as she looks about ready to hide in the shadows again.

"Wait! Don't go, please! I'm not going to hurt you!" Dominique says.

Hashira's horse ears fold to the back of her head as she nods nervously still.

"Why are you nervous?" Dominique asks softly.

"B-because I'm no longer h-human, and … I'm afraid of what you might do to me… twin." Hashira says as she looks down with her head in shame.

Dominique's eyes soften and she says "I'm not gonna do anything to you twin. I don't care if you're human or not, you're still my twin, and that'll never change"

Hashira's eyes widen as her wings flap behind her and she glomps her twin from the shadows.

Dominique laughed and hugged her twin back.

As Dominique was laughing, Hashira was crying softly in her shirt with blood instead of tears as was a signature of some creepypastas.

Dominique noticed this and asked "What's wrong?"

Hashira looked at her and said, "Cuz I've just been afraid all this time, and now i don't have to worry anymore." she hugs her twin tighter with her wings flapping behind her.

Dominique just smiles and says "There's nothing to worry about. But we do have to worry about a pissed off Yugi once he finds out what happened to Yami"

Hashira's eyes widen as she disappears in the shadows leaving a note reading, 'i am not going to be able to handle that at all, i may be immortal now, but Yugi will murder me'

Dominique giggled, but then shivered. Yugi may look sweet and innocent, but when he's pissed, he's not all that innocent and sweet.

Yami groans as he begins to wake up.

Dominique looks at him and her eyes widen at seeing that Yami's bandages were completely bloody.

Meanwhile, Hashira's eyes narrow from the shadows and before her blood lust and insanity can kick in, she sends healing magic to Yami.

Yami groans in pain as the wounds begin to heal.

Dominique watches as Yami's wounds heal and sees the magic coming from the shadows.

Dominique looked to Yami, then to the shadows where her twin was "I know you're still there Hashira" she mused.

Hashira sighs and nods through the shadows as she sits down where no one can see her and strokes her wings waiting for Yami to fully heal.

Dominique laid his head in her lap, waiting for him to wake up. She kept looking at the shadows where Hashira was, wondering if she was coming out any time soon. While Dominique was wondering that, Yami's eyes opened and he began to look around.

Hashira looked up from the shadows, and stayed still hoping Yami can't sense her as easily as her twin can.

Yami looks at Dominique and asks, "What the hell happened?"

Hashira looks straight at Dominique from the shadows as if expecting something bad might happen.

"Um, well you see-" Dominique started, but didn't get to finish as the window busted open, and three people were crouched on the floor.

Hashira immediately flies out of the shadows and glares at them, "JEFF! MASKY! HOODIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?!"

The three look at her, before noticing Yami and Dominique and Jeff asks, "Um… is this a bad time?"

Dominique literally sweatdropped and anime fell, saying "Yes, it was"

Masky looks and says, "Um… Heart Burn… we have a question."

Hashira sighs face palming, "What?"

"HEART BURN?!" Yami and Dominique yell.

Hashira covers her highly sensitive horse ears and looks at them, "What? It's my chosen name."

They both give her a weird look.

Hashira sighs again face palming, "You DON'T want to know how I came up with that name for myself."

They nod at her.

Hashira looks at the boys and asks, "What did you want to know?" insanity, anger, and confusion seeping into her voice.

Masky nervously asks, "Is it true that you and that girl are twins?"

Hashira sighs and says, "Yes and if any of you hurt a hair on her, I will not hesitate to rip any of you limb from bloody limb. Got that?"

They nod officially scared of their friend.

Dominique looks between the 4, blinking. Wow, her twin could be scary when she wanted to.

Meanwhile, Yami is still looking between all of them, officially confused.

Hashira looks at Yami and Dominique, and her blood red eyes soften to usual ruby color, "Don't worry Dominique, I got your back."

Dominique nods, smiling.

Yami looks at everyone and yells, "WILL SOMEONE IN THE NAME OF RA PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Well Yami, first things first" Dominique said "You just need to Go. To. Sleep." and as soon as she finishes that, Yami was out like a light.

Jeff growls, "HEY! DONT STEAL MY LINE!" as he looks about ready to kill Dominique.

Hashira looks at Jeff and suddenly his ass is on fire.

Everyone watches in amusement as Jeff tried to extinguish the flames, while dancing like a complete idiot.

Hashira giggles and says, "I did that one with my mind."

Dominique smiles and says "Cool", before picking up Yami bridal style in her arms "Well, I'm gonna put mister high and mighty ta bed. See you later twin?"

Hashira nods and just like that, she has disappeared in shadows, and the three creepypastas have jumped out the window.

Dominique watches before carrying Yami to the couch, and sits there, '3, 2, 1, and.' she thought as Yugi, and everyone else busts through the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YAMI?!" Yugi shrieked.

Dominique notices Hayley came too, and explains everything; her dream, what happened the night before, and everything that had happened that morning.

Everyone is in shock and surprise as they look at the note and feather that Yami had brought that morning.

"So you met Slendy's proxies this morning, and lived to tell the tale?... I told Hashira that cheesecake will work everytime." Hayley says..

"OK" Dominique says "Now we just have to wait for Yami to wake up. Then we have to explain what happened"

Hayley and the others nod as Dominique remembers the name Heart Burn that Hashira had given herself and begins to wonder if Hayley knows anything about it.

"Hayley, did Hashira ever mention the name Heart Burn around you?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that she had actually chosen it as her creepypasta name like she told me she would. She told me it comes from two reasons with her design; her wings are on fire and when she really wants to be scary, her wings might go at an angle so it looks like a flaming heart, and then there is how she kills." Hayley says stopping at how she kills.

Dominique nods in understanding.

"Why did you stop at how she kills?" Yugi asks and everyone looks at him weirdly.

"Wow, I'm surprised someone so innocent looking would want to know how someone kills." Hayley says surprised.

"Me too" Dominique says also surprised.

"Well, if you want to know, she has three attacks she usually uses, her main one is what gives her her name. She would fly at her victims before they can blink, she will take her sais which catch fire at her touch, and stab her victims directly in the center of their heart, before she incinerates them from the inside out. And her catch phrase she uses in killing is, 'Is it hot in here, or is it just your heart… BURNING FOR ME?!' and that is exactly how she told me she would say it." Hayley explains.

Dominique looks at her in shock. Never in her life would she have thought her twin would do that.

"Is that all?" Dominique asks, wide eyed.

"Nah, that's just her main technique that got her her name. She also told me that if she was being lazy, she would just use her shadows to rip her victims limb from limb. And if she were to get into close combat and wanted a fight to last for a longer time, she would use fire and the skies themselves, taking an aerial advantage." Hayley said.

While the others were staring wide eyed at Hayley, Dominique was taking everything in.

'Is that why Hashira was so afraid?' She thought.

At that moment, Yami came out of his room and saw everyone there, "Now I am even more confused on what has happened today."

Dominique anime fell out of her chair at that statement.

Everyone laughed a little as Yami sat down and they all explained the situation to him.

"Are you serious?" He asked, wide eyed. Everyone nodded and he sighed, placing his head in his hands "And what are we going to do now?"

Dominique looks at him and says, "I asked Hashira if we would meet later and she nodded, but I can't sense her presence in this house, so we may have to find her."

They all nod. Just then, Dominique gets a phone call.

She picks it up and says "Hello?"

"Dominique?!" came the urgent voice of Cesar.

"Cesar?"

"Yeah! Listen, you need to come to the old building we always went to as kids! And hurry!"

"What for?!" Dominique asked, but Cesar already hung up.

"Shit" she cursed "Come on, let's go!"

Everyone nodded as they got up and followed her out of the house.

~15 minutes later~

When they got there, they saw Cesar waving them over.

Coming up to him, Dominique asked "What's going on?" In a whisper.

Cesar pointed to a hole in the side of the wall "Some people have been coming in here, saying they're proxies of Slenderman. They've been carrying bags in here. My guess is that they're either animals, or people" he said in a whisper.

As he finished that, some chanting was heard and they all look in the hole to find three people standing around a table, and that the table had someone that looked familiar to Dominique and Cesar.

They looked closer, and saw that the person was "CARLOS!"

The shout startled the three, and they looked up and saw that gang staring at them.

The first one said "Get them"

One of the two nodded. He climbed up the box of carts to where the group was. Their eyes widen as they start to run away, but the guy manages to grab Yami's leg and starts to pull him towards the hole.

"Hey!" Yami yelped "Get your hands of me bastard!" and he kicked the guy in the face, making him lose his grip on him.

The guy just growled, summoning a giant snowman. The snowman picked the group up, and threw them away.

Everyone groaned and got up. Yami on the other hand, found a rock and said "It is not nice to throw people!" and was about to throw the rock at the snowman, but had to be held back by Dominique.

"Hold on there feisty pants. Calm down" Dominique said and held Yami.

"Alright alright, I'm calm"

"Just let the snowman be"

Dominique sighed in relief now that Yami was calm. But before they left, Yami threw the rock at the snowman. The snowman growled and Dominique said "Great now you got him mad!"

And they all ran for their lives.

Soon, they reached the park and had lost the snowman along the way. They pant tired when suddenly, Dominique senses her twin nearby, along with the presence of another.

"Hashira" she mumbled, then saw her twin, in her illusion form, on the swing sets with a boy with blond hair, and blue eyes wearing green clothes and on his shirt, the symbol from the Legend of Zelda game.

'He looks like Link' Dominique thought, then said aloud "Who's the boy with my twin?"

Hashira, having not noticed them yet, starts singing a song to him, "The stray heartbroken angel, wandered in a town at dusk, and came across a boy, with handsome eyes. At the moment their eyes met, the pathetic angel fell for him. I'll abandon my pure heart, if I'm allowed to live and love you, I won't hesitate to cut off these wings, let me surrender myself to the devil."

The boy smiles and looks at everyone having noticed their presence and taps Hashira's shoulder pointing to them.

Hashira looked at them, and her eyes showed a hit of fear as she glanced between her twin and the boy with a look of, 'I'm in trouble, aren't I?'

Dominique, noticing the slight fear, sighed and walked over to her twin saying "No, you're not in trouble" and hugged her twin.

Hashira sighed and looked between her twin and the boy and said, "BEN, this is my twin sister Dominique, Dominique this is-" She was about to say his name when she got cut off.

"The name is BEN Drowned, and I'm Heart Burn's crush/boyfriend." He said with a smirk as Hashira had an epic face palm and heavy blush.

Dominique tried her best to suppress a laugh, but failed horribly and busted out laughing, which only made Hashira blush harder.

"TWIN!" Hashira said getting flustered and BEN only glomped her and gave her a kiss on the neck which made her shut up with a heavy blush.

Dominique giggled and pulled BEN off her twin, "Alright, that's enough of that. I don't want you molesting my twin in public."

Hashira and BEN blush as they get off the ground.

"Dominique…" Hashira says as she looks between her and the others, "Let's go somewhere more private."

They nod and follow Hashira and BEN to some trees that make up some woods.

"This is as far as we need to go." Hashira says as she and BEN exit their illusion forms, and everyone sees BEN wearing his LoZ kokiri tunic, complete with his hat, and his signature hollow demonic eyes.

The change startled everyone, but Dominique and Hayley.

"Hey Hashira, I knew it was true. And nice to meet you BEN, I'm Heart Burn's old friend Hayley. I'm the one who showed her what creepypasta was when she had absolutely no clue." Hayley says and Hashira smiles.

"Thank you for making our job a little easier, Miss Hayley. Sometimes, if we have a new pasta, we end up having to sit through a hole lecture by Slendy." BEN says.

Hashira ends up putting her hands to the head imagining the headache that would give her, "And that is why I never liked school, apart from the jackasses that would bully me."

BEN looks at Hashira and embraces her in a hug being careful of the sensitive wings, and that alone calms her down.

Dominique looks at Hashira and asks, "Twin…what exactly happened that day?" she looks at her twin with serious eyes.

Hashira's breath hitches and BEN gives a bit of a warning look, which tells everyone that he does care for her, and that she is going through mental pain. One look of her eyes, almost tells the story of how much pain she has been in, when they become a deep, insane, blood red.

"You really want to know?" Hashira said with her last word ending in an insane, and dark chuckle, that Dominique never thought her twin could possess.

But they all nod and stay strong, even though they were beginning to feel fear.

"Alright then, I'll just show you with the shadows." Hashira said looking up with her eyes showing she is on the brink of insanity.

The shadows swirl around them and they all see a vision.

_Vision_

_Hashira, back when she was a human, is walking down the street when someone comes up behind and hits her on the back of the neck while putting chloroform to her mouth._

_Then, they see Hashira wake up tied to a chair as a tall teenager with blond hair and black clothes walks in._

"_Well well well, looks like my guys were able to capture a bitchy demon in human form. Sorry dear, but since you have seen this place, you won't be able to leave alive." The teen who is obviously the gang leader says to her._

"_SHANE! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Hashira shouts with venom in her voice._

"_Oh, but I will." Shane said as he snapped his fingers and men came with knives, whips, and gasoline. "Kill her, but torture her first."_

_They nodded and ripped off Hashira's shirt as they covered her skin with cuts and bruises. Eventually, they covered her in gasoline which stung every cut on her skin._

_By then, Hashira's eyes were blank, and nearly lifeless, yet getting filled up with insanity and the seeking of revenge._

"_Finish her off." Shane said as they covered her in more gasoline and lit a small match, before they ran out of the room and locked it._

_Hashira let out a blood curdling scream of pain and getting some life in her eyes back, she tried to use the fire to set her free. Eventually the fire was able to cut through her bindings, but she was already covered in 3rd degree burns and was bleeding badly. Hashira passed out on the floor as she was surrounded by smoke and flames._

_The place changes to what looks like a black void, but there were 3 doors, one with a skull, one with the eye of Horus, and one with blood._

"_W-where am I?" Hashira asked looking around as a blue being that she could barely see yet saw it was familiar stood in front of the bloody door._

"_Young one, do you wish to live? Do you wish for revenge upon those who hurt you?" The being spoke and Hashira's memories flashed and her smarts made her think of the creepypastas. _

"_Will going through that door… turn me into a creepypasta?" Hashira asked as her own insanity began to coil around her slowly choking her._

"_Yes, but you will have to act fast, before your shadows and insanity destroy your soul." The being Hashira recognized as Mr. Creepypasta spoke._

_In a split second, Hashira ran at the bloody door, angel wings slowly appearing on her back as she ran, and threw open the door going in._

_Hashira woke up still surrounded by the fire and still looks semi norma, though she was somehow next to her bodyl, as her whole body began writhing in pain. Her skin slowly turned tan, her cuts slowly turned into hieroglyphics, her hair started spiking up as the hair dye starts melting through the rest of her hair, and her clothes were replaced by her egyptian outfit. Hashira screamed in pain as her back arched, and out of two small cuts on her shoulder blades, wings erupted from her back on fire. Hashira opened her eyes, which turned blood red and she felt energy replace pain as her insanity slowly took over and an insane grin formed on her face as her sais formed in her hands and the fire stopped burning her skin._

"_I'll make them pay for what they had done to me. I'll make them all pay!" Hashira yelled as her voice was full of insanity and blood lust as she let out an insane laugh. _

_And with that, she disappeared into the shadows just before firefighters ran into the room to put out the flames._

_Vision End_

Everyone was in shock, and the hikaris were crying and looked like they were about to throw up. Dominique was pissed, no, not just pissed, beyond pissed that someone had hurt HER twin, and that they killed her. She could slowly feel her sanity slipping, and her eye twitched and her eyes started to turn red.

Hashira had already let her sanity begin to slip away with her blood red eyes, and was at that moment, being held by BEN who was whispering comforting words in her ear which was calming her down a lot.

The calming down of Hashira, started affecting Dominique as her eyes went back to green and she was calming down.

"Hashira, please tell me you killed those motherfucking bastards" Dominique said with gritted teeth.

Hashira looked up with an insane smirk and her head to the side, "I killed their leader the night that I turned."

Dominique also had an insane smirk, saying "Good" and chuckled darkly.

Hashira smirks but it turns a little into a frown, "Unfortunately the gang is huge, and I've only killed half of them so far. It's one of the reasons while I am constantly here in the city, instead of resting myself at my new home."

Dominique chuckled evilly "Don't worry, I can help you kill them. They deserve to die" she said, and laughed insanely.

Hashira frowns as sanity returns to her eyes, "Twin… I can't let you do that… you'll either become a creepypasta, or you will get yourself arrested and put in a mental asylum. It's my job to kill, that's what I signed up for when I got reborn. I'll take care of it. Just don't go near them. If they see you, and mistake you for me, they will attempt to kill you, and I might not be around to save you. I'm immortal, you aren't."

"And besides, if Heart Burn here needs help, I'll be there to rip the attacker limb from limb." BEN says smiling wide while hanging on her.

"So!" Dominique snapped, startling the others, "I don't fucking care if I'm mortal or if I look like my twin. Those bastards will pay for what they've done to my twin! I don't care if I'm arrested or put in a mental facility, I WILL make them pay! I don't care if I die and BECOME a creepypasta! I'll search this whole EARTH if need be! Do you hear me?! THIS WHOLE. FREAKING. EARTH! No one gets away with hurting MY TWIN! Those bastards WILL pay, one way or another!" she ended her statement with an insane laugh.

Hashira was so startled by her twin, that deep within her, her insanity made her feel proud, while another part of her decided it was time to call the boss.

BEN looked at her knowingly and nodded as he took a small knife, and etched a O onto a tree with an X through it. All of a sudden, the air become static, and black tentacles knocked the mortals unconscious.

**ASAP: And that's chapter 3.**

**Cesar: Please review**

**FireWing: -nods- Wait… we didn't chat or anything this time… I happen to be one of the few readers who read author's notes with rp in them for my own entertainment. Why no talking this time? -pouts-**

**ASAP & Cesar: -sweatdrop-**

**FireWing: -pouting with songs in my head-**

**ASAP: -_- I'm not even gonna ask at this point**

**FireWing: You don't want to know**

**BEN: Anyway, as Cesar said, Please Review!**

**FireWing: Did we forget to mention the cliffhanger? Oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**FireWing: Here is long awaited chapter four. We kinda got carried away, so this chapter will be in parts.**

**ASAP: Yeah**

**BEN: Yeah, you two couldn't stop coming up with new ideas and new characters.**

**ASAP: -smirks- Speaking of new characters...**

**FireWing: -smirks also and looks at Yami sitting in the corner-**

**ASAP: Oh Yami~**

**Yami: -freaking out- y-yes ASAP?**

**ASAP: Do you wanna know something? -grins sadistically-**

**Yami: -gulps-**

**FireWing: twin, be careful or you might give away spoilers for the next few chapters.**

**ASAP: I won't -turns to Yami- let's just say... You won't be your normal self -chuckles darkly-**

**Yami: -not even able to scream as he nearly faints-**

**BEN: -snickers-**

**ASAP: -laughs evilly with my twin-**

**FireWing: -laughing evilly- at least BEN gets to get more screen time than Yami**

**BEN: Whoop whoop!**

**Yami: -looks about ready to die from fright-**

**BEN: These two authors own nothing but their ideas and OCs, please enjoy -plays vocaloids-**

**FireWing: -rocks out with Miku and the others-**

Dominique clutched her head as she woke up in a gothic like room that had gold and crimson colors, along with basic things you would find in a room, and she was alone.

"What the hell?" She mused "What happened?"

At that moment, the door opened, revealing a concerned looking Hashira in her creepypasta form.

"Hashira, what happened?" Dominique asked her twin.

Hashira looks at her and sighs, "You were going crazy and honestly looked like you would become a creepypasta out of insanity, so BEN and I summoned Slenderman, the boss of this mansion and we took you and the others here to the 4th dimension."

"4th dimension?!" Dominique practically yelled.

Hashira nods and says, "Yeah, and you're in Slender Mansion. My home."

Dominique's jaw drops and she asks, "You live in a mansion?!"

Hashira covers her sensitive horse ears, "Um… You are hurting my head twin. These ears are sensitive."

"Oops, sorry twin." Dominique said getting up.

"Hey Heart! Is your twin up yet?" BEN said as he peeked his head through the door.

"Yeah, I'm up" Dominique said.

BEN nods and says, "The others are downstairs waiting for you."

"OK, let's go" she said, following Hashira and BEN down the stairs to the living room.

When she got there, there were friends, along with a bunch of people and creatures she had never met before, and she even sees Hayley fawning over a guy in a black hoodie with a blue mask and no visible eyes.

"Who's that?" Dominique asked her twin.

"That's Eyeless Jack, the name says it all. And he likes eating kidneys… Jeff and the proxy bros told me that they visited you, be glad E.J didn't visit you or you would be missing a kidney." Hashira explains, "And Hayley is one of his fangirls."

"OK, and I could've taken him on" she said, and did a karate kick, nearly hitting Bakura and Marik in the face.

Hashira giggles as they glare and she says, "Nah, he would've gotten you while you were still asleep. He has a technique where he can take your kidneys in the blink of an eye without causing pain."

"Yeah, well luckily Cesar taught me a neat trick which allows me to sense my surroundings while asleep. You should try it, it works pretty well. Cuz one time my other friends Anthony and Elijah tried to pour water on me while I was asleep in our camp bunk beds, but since I knew the trick I scared the crap outta them and they poured the water on themselves instead. Me and Cesar laughed so hard" Dominique said with a giggle.

Hashira giggles and says, "I already know how from back when I first turned. Those were some sleepless nights. But I got to lay down and watch the night sky for at least some time before I would fly away from people trying to capture me."

Dominique nods and asks "So~, are we gonna stay here, or?..."

Hashira blinks and says, "You'll have to talk to Slendy about that. Usually, humans who come here either die or stay here for the rest of their lives, though sometimes we let them out if we can trust them."

Right then, Hashira gets a light punch on the shoulder and a teen in a tannish grey hoodie, with a mouthguard, orange goggles, and brown hair.

"HEEEEEEY HEART BURN!" The teen said.

"HEY TOBY!" Hashira said.

"Toby?" Dominique asked.

Hashira looks at her twin and says, "This is my pancake buddy Ticci Toby, and we love to annoy Masky together."

Mentioned proxy runs out of the room as his name is said in the same sentence as Toby.

Dominique raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

Hashira grins as Toby says, "Heart! THERE ARE PANCAKES IN THE KITCHEN!" every fiber of Hashira's body stiffens before she zooms out of the room at almost lightspeed with Toby and the sound of someone gobbling something is heard from another room.

Dominique blinked, looking at the spot where Hashira and Toby once were.

"Wow, those two really love pancakes don't they?" She said.

Hoodie comes over and nods being his normally shy self, "Y-yes."

"Um, Hoodie, if this isn't too rude to ask but, why are you so shy?" Dominique asked.

"U-umm… i-i j-just a-am…" Hoodie stutters like usual.

Dominique smiled and have Hoodie a hug.

Hoodie looked in surprise but just stood there with a blush.

Dominique hugged him for a few more minutes before letting go, smiling up at Hoodie.

"You feel better?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." Hoodie stutters with a blush.

Dominique smiles just as Hashira comes back with her face covered in syrup and butter, "What'd i miss?"

Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of Hashira.

"What?" Hashira said oblivious and Dominique knows that attitude well.

"OH RA! MY TWIN IS HIGH ON PANCAKES!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

Hashira just smiled with a blush and everyone agreed that she did look kinda high.

"Hey, where's Toby?" Masky asked.

At that moment, Toby is right behind Masky, "HEY MASKY! HEY MASKY! HEY! HEY MASKY!"

"OH MY CREEPYPASTA!" Masky yells as he runs away with Toby following him.

Dominique tried her best not to laugh, but failed horribly and busted out laughing, holding her stomach in pain.

Hashira giggled as she fell over in laughter and it took BEN to catch her so she wouldn't land on her sensitive wings.

"Does this happen a lot?" Cesar asked.

"Everyday." Jeff the Killer said as he was laughing at the sight still.

"OK then" Cesar says, looking at Dominique who was laughing her ass off.

Hashira and the others eventually calmed down as Hoodie wasn't laughing but was just standing there awkwardly since Masky is his buddy and partner.

"What, don't you laugh?" Marik asked.

Hoodie shook his head, and Dominique smirked "But I got something that'll make him happy" she said, and stood on her toes and kissed him.

Hoodie blushed behind his black mask as everyone was saying how cute it was and Masky had just come into the room with Toby and behind their masks, they were jaw dropped.

"Wow Hoodie, you finally managed to get a girlfriend. I'm so proud of you." Masky said hugging his partner.

Dominique just smiles and gives Hoodie a peck on the cheek.

Hoodie just stands there blushing through his black mask though everyone can just tell that he is blushing.

Dominique pressed her lips against Hoodie's mask, wrapping her arms around his neck. In a split second, the normally shy Hoodie, lifted up his mask so his lips showed and he kissed back while everyone was just staring at them like a miracle from the gods had just taken place before their eyes and faces and blank heads.

Dominique smirked against his lips, guiding his hands down to her waist and placing them there.

When all of a sudden, Hashira and BEN yelled, "NO PDA IN PUBLIC!"

Dominique parted their lips for a moment and gave them the finger, before kissing him again.

Hashira just was filled with pure shock as BEN covered her eyes, and muttered his catchphrase, "You shouldn't have done that."

Masky just takes Hoodie's hand saying, "Come with me while I explain things you do not know Hoodie." and he drags a blushing Hoodie away.

"Hey, you're ruining the moment! I was enjoying that!" Dominique said, pouting.

Hashira is still standing there and goes, "Twin… when did you become so forward?"

Dominique blushed, but didn't answer.

At that moment, the 8 foot tall man Dominique had seen from her dream comes forward and says, though he doesn't have a face, "Hello child. I am the Slenderman."

Dominique nods hearing Hashira whisper something in her ear that that is what he calls everyone, and she says, "I'm Dominique, Hashira's twin sister."

"Yes, Heart Burn has told me about you when you were unconscious. You are fit to be a Creepypasta like us, but you have yet to transform."

"Transform?" Dominique asked.

"Why yes. And your sister Hashira, or Heart Burn as we call her, is a perfect example. The transformation can be slow, man made like in Jeff's case, or sped up like your sister. Also, there is the CPE the CreepyPasta Effect. If a human were to breathe in the smell of a creepypasta, the longer they are around the smell, the more it will begin to take root and eventually turn that human into one of us. Although there is the chance of the human not making it through the process. I believe that is one of the reasons your twin decided to keep her distance, she was afraid of hurting you all." Slenderman explained.

Dominique was in shock that that was one of the reasons her own twin was on edge, her twin didn't want her to share her fate, 'So that's why she was so scared, it wasn't just her killing, or the thought of what I would do to her, she was just worried about me this whole time.' She glanced over to her twin who was obviously nervous about the subject.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Dominique asked trying to get Hashira away from the subject.

"Well, you will all have to stay here and we will only let you go if you are with one of us. It's for safety reasons on your parts and ours." Slenderman said as Hashira was still looking obviously nervous from what Slenderman had said before.

"Um, question" Cesar said "Before we came here, three people were claiming to be proxies of Slenderman. And we saw our friend Carlos on a table. Do you know if he's alright?"

Hashira came out of her nervousness and said, "We don't know who would be them."

"All of my proxies are either here in the house or somewhere in the 4th dimension, and they know how to keep a low profile." Slenderman explains in confusion as Hashira cursed.

"They must either be proxies of 'he who waits behind the wall' or they are actually creepypasta hunters trying to bad mouth us. When I get my hands on them, I am going to rip them to shreds." Hashira cursed in anger.

**FireWing: And there is a deadly cliffhanger, and I am pissed. Also, Twin, if we hadn't been getting the other chapters done, I would've thought you would hook up with Hoodie… did I just give away a spoiler or a hint of one?**

**ASAP: Um, I think a spoiler, but remember what happened on hangouts**

**Marik and Bakura: -nods and shivers at memory-**

**FireWing: -grins but then shivers at the memory too-**

**BEN: -stays away-**

**Yami: Um… why did you stop at Hashira being angry? Do I get hurt next chapter?**

**ASAP: -grins evilly- That's for me and Hashira to know, and for you to find out...**

**Yami: -looks about ready to faint- **

**FireWing: -laughs evilly-**

**BEN: Please review so these two can post the chapters faster.**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**ASAP: Well, here we go again -sighs-**

**FireWing: Yeah, and -smirks- Yami gets a little surprise this chapter… CUE THE NEW CHARACTER! **

**?: Hello pathetic mortals.**

**ASAP: -whacks him upside the head- What did I say about insulting our race?**

**?: -rubs head and mumbles- No trash talking humans or threatening them unless necessary.**

**ASAP: -nods- Good boy -gives you a Pixie Stick-**

**?: -_- -takes it anyway and mumbles about how I'm not a dog-**

**FireWing: -laughs- So ASAP, you going to introduce him to the readers, or shall we just have them read the chapter to find out?**

**ASAP: -grins- You already know the answer to that.**

**FireWing: -grins-**

**Cesar, Carlos, Anthony & Elijah: -sweatdrop- These authors own nothing but their ideas, OC's and the plot of this story. Please enjoy! **

**FireWing: Yeah, now excuse me while I go chat with Young Link on Google Plus, he is a very hilarious person, so follow him.**

**BEN: -gets very jealous-**

**ASAP: Yes and while I try to start 37 of my stories that I made up.**

At that moment, Dominique's Millennium Bracelet glowed violently, and in reaction to that Hashira's, Cesar's and Yami's Millennium items glowed.

"What's wrong with them?!" Cesar yelled.

"I don't know!" Dominique yelled.

Hashira, meanwhile, was still fuming with anger and didn't notice the glowing.

"TWIN! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Dominique yelled.

Hashira looked up and finally noticed the glowing which surprised her, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING EITHER!"

Just then, Yami's puzzle glows very brightly, and what happens next shocks everyone.

"YUGIOH!"

There was a blinding light, and when it cleared, the person that was once Yami, wasn't Yami anymore.

The person had the same star-shaped tri-colored hair, but it had a red outline. He wore what Yami wore before, but the leather was darker. His skin was also WAY paler than Yami's. But what shocked them the most was that he had yellow and red eyes, and that his eyes were dilated. The rim of the eyes (inside) was outlined in black. And the white of the eyes were a glowing purple.

Hashira's eyes widened as she could feel the darkness coming from him, and was almost immediately reminded of a creepypasta.

The guy looked at everyone in the room, before saying in a demonic voice **"So, I've found my new victims. Why don't you just surrender now so I can kill you all"**

Hashira growled and was fighting the urge to kill as she said in her insane voice, "_So? Who are you? Also, you can't kill immortals you bastard._" She growled as her hands went to her sais and the moment her fingers touched the blades, they instantly caught fire.

The guy smirked **"So? I can still kill you and send you to the seventh layer of hell. You don't even know who I am and where I come from do you? Well, I'll give you a hint: Lucifer"**

Hashira still growls as it doesn't even register in her insane mind and she draws her blades.

**"If you hurt me, then you hurt my host's body"**

"_At the moment, the only thing I can think about is that you are messing with the wrong immortals."_ She says with venom and insanity showing that she isn't even in control of herself and actions at the moment.

The guy frowned **"So, you don't even care for the one you call Yami, how sad. That gives me all the more reason to kill you!" **and he showed his pointed canines, and lunged at Hashira.

Hashira easily dodged while giggling insanely and can't control herself as her sais glow with flames.

The demon scowled, and formed a black sword and slashed it toward Hashira, but she dodged it and managed to only get a nip in the arm. Hashira let out a little whimper of pain before she laughed insanely and just before she lunged at the demon, she was tackled by BEN.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF HEART! THIS ISN'T YOU! IT'S YOUR INSANITY! CALM DOWN BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT BADLY!" BEN shouted at her and she calmed down.

But the demon sent a blast of dark magic at BEN, knocking BEN off Hashira.

BEN cried a bit in pain before glaring at the demon with his own voice going insane and demonic, "_**You shouldn't have done that…**_"

The demon smirked **"But don't forget, you hurt me, you hurt Yami. So unless you want an angry hikari and Dominique, you better back down, or things could get ugly" **

BEN growled but got up picking up Hashira and holding her close.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dominique asked.

**"My name is Eden, and I am your darkest fear, your worst nightmare, and everything you dread" **the guy named Eden said.

"What the hell does that mean, and what happened to Yami?" Dominique asked.

Eden smirked **"He's fine, for now. And if you remember from earlier, the hint to as to whom I am is Lucifer"**

Slendy 'looks' at him and says, "Are you speaking of the devil Satan?"

Eden smirked **"Well, at least someone knows who I am."**

Slenderman's tentacles come out in warning as the rest of the creepypastas go on edge, except for Hashira who had passed out after being knocked back to her senses.

Dominique just stood there, speechless. She couldn't believe what she just heard and witnessed.

At that point, Hashira began to wake up shivering at the dark demonic presence.

Eden smirked, not fazed by Slenderman's tentacles **"So, the weakling's waking up. Now I can kill her before she becomes a threat to my race" **and he charged dark electricity in his hands, ready to send it to Hashira.

BEN growled as he pixelized and covered her in pixels and they both disappeared before they could be attacked.

Dominique's eyes widened in shock when she saw her twin and BEN become pixilated and disappeared and she glanced at Eden who just looked pissed off.

Eden growled, turning to Slenderman **"Where did they go?!" **and in a split second, Slendy was pinned against the wall, **"Tell me!"**

Slenderman only looked at him without his face and said, "BEN has power of technology and even haunts a game. Knowing BEN, he would've taken Hashira to his game world, in Termina I believe is the name of that world, either there, or he would've taken her to the internet itself."

"**Maybe you aren't so useless after" **Eden growled out, releasing his hold on Slendy.

Slendy growled with his tentacles out and said, "BEN has more power in the internet than you, in his world, he basically is like God."

**"So? I'm the GOD of the UNDERWORLD." **Eden said.

"And here I thought that the God of the underworld was Zalgo, with how he keeps boasting that he shall end mankind and be the destroyer of the worlds, especially since when his seventh mouth opens, it WILL destroy the world." Slenderman says.

Eden smirked **"But I a more powerful than a **_**creepypasta.**_** I can destroy this world with one snap of my fingers if I wanted to" **he said, and spat the word creepypasta with venom.

"What do you have against Creepypastas? Other than the fact that we do kill humans." Slenderman asked.

"Yeah! You are Satan, you should be grateful that we kill humans." Jeff the Killer said arrogantly.

"And what do you have against Heart Burn?! She may look like an angel and is a creepypasta, but she didn't mean to attack you, she just can't control her insanity and anger yet." Eyeless Jack said.

Eden growled **''Do you even know what your kind did to me?! They killed my family, my village and even me! You think i wanted to become the devil?! Hell no! I wanted to enjoy life like other normal people! But thanks to your kind, i can't anymore! No, I'm stuck up in the most horrible place in the world!'' **he yelled, and everyone could've sworn they saw a flash of sadness and hurt in his eyes.

Those with faces had looks of sympathy and fear on their faces.

"Still, what does that have to do with Heart Burn?" Jeff the killer asked.

Eden sighed **''Why don't i just show you''**

They hold their breaths as they wait to see what he has planned.

Shadows surround them, and soon they see a vision.

_Vision_

_A little boy was playing in his yard, trying to catch a butterfly. The little boy looked like he was 7-8 years old. He had star-shaped tri-colored hair, and it had a red outline. He had golden bangs, and some shot out everywhere. He had red eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black tank-top shirt, a blue jacket, black leather pants, boots, and buckles in various places._

_Just then, some screaming was heard, and the little boy looked up to find that his house was on fire, and that his parents were burning alive._

''_Mama! Papa!'' the little boy, Eden, screamed._

_He looked around, and saw a black demon with seven mouths and no eyes, in his right hand there was a dead light that looked kinda like a star, and in his left hand was an odd candle soaked in blood. _

_Eden looked frightened at the man ''W-who are y-you?'' he stuttered out._

_The demon hissed saying, "I am the one who shall end this world, the Nezperdian Hivemind, he who waits behind the wall, I am… ZALGO!"_

''_Z-z-zalgo…..?'' Eden whimpered out._

_Zalgo laughed evilly, as he slashed his long claws at Eden and kills him in one hit, before ripping out Eden's eyes because it is said that the eyes are the windows to the soul and without the eyes, one becomes susceptible to becoming one of his minions._

_Eden gasped, finally waking up. He looked around, finding he was in a dark corridor. There were two paths; one with a bright light, and the other with fire and tortured screams._

''_Hello young one''_

_Eden turned his head, finding a tall blue creature standing by a hidden black door covered in blood. Eden backed up in fright and even though the fire and tortured screams door was scary, and he didn't know what was beyond the bright light, he thought about choosing the door with the fire and tortured screams. Finally making a choice, he ran into the door with the screams. _

_Vision End_

Jeff looks at Eden in confusion because there was nothing similar to Heart Burn at all in the vision, the only thing there was, was Zalgo who thinks he rules the Underrealm and Hell.

Eden sighed, saying in a normal voice ''After that, i told the demons my story. As it turns out, they hated Zalgo and wanted revenge. So they made me the devil, and i gained power each day. Then, about 5 years later, a girl that said she was Heart Burn came into the realm, and killed almost all my minions. Then we had a battle, and since i was still learning to control my power, i couldn't win and she blinded me, and that changed my eyes to what you see now. When i go into my demon form, i have red eyes. That's why i tried to kill Heart Burn''

"Did she look anything like our Heart Burn?" Eyeless Jack asked.

''Kind of, only she didn't have hieroglyphics all over her, and that she had brown eyes instead of red'' Eden said.

"Well, Hashira never looked like that, she has always been the same." Dominique says, "Apart from going to her creepypasta self from human self that is."

''Then i don't know who that was'' Eden said.

"Which is why you shouldn't take out your anger on someone you want revenge on, if you don't know if they are the same person." Dominique says.

''**Shut up!'' **Eden growled **''If you had just**_** seen**_** what I've been threw, you wouldn't have said that! You just need to shut your stupid mouth, before i shut it for you!'' **and he nearly strangled Dominique, but had to be held back by Jeff and Slendy.

Dominique narrowed her eyes, before a thump was heard upstairs that sounded like someone fell out of something.

''What the hell was that?'' Cesar asked.

Toby smiles through his mouth guard, racing up the stairs before racing back downstairs, "BEN and Heart came back from the internet, by falling out of BEN's laptop and they are in funny positions looking very dizzy!"

''**So, they're back. This is the perfect time to kill them'' **Eden said, smirking, and tried to get free of Jeff's grip.

"WHY?! You already know our Heart Burn and the one you want revenge on are two different people! So why do you want to kill them?!" Dominique shouted standing in his way being protective of her twin.

Eden growled, and he could feel tears prickling his eyes, but didn't dare let them fall.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY TWIN! She has already died once and I won't let her die again!" Dominique shouted in anger.

''**SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!'' **Eden yelled, grasping his head as tears streamed down his face.

This action surprised everyone, just as the sound of Hashira going, "Who is yelling down there?!" is heard from upstairs.

BEN slowly walked down the stairs and glared when he saw Eden, though he had a look of surprise when he saw the tears, "What. The. Hell?"

Cesar sighed ''It's a long story BEN, we'll explain it later'' he said.

BEN nodded numbly and says, "I just came down here to see if it was safe for Heart to come back."

Dominique looks at BEN and asks, "Is my twin okay?"

BEN nods and says, "Yeah, she is just resting in our room."

Dominique sighed in relief, glad that her twin was ok.

While everyone was talking, Eden had stopped crying, but his eyes were narrowed more than before, and his pupils were more dilated. He growled in a low voice, and a dark aura surrounded him.

BEN saw this and already knew in his mind, it still wasn't safe for **his** girlfriend to be down there.

''Eden?'' Cesar asked ''You alright?''

Eden growled, looking up at them with hate filled eyes that were in a glare. BEN started backing away at the glare, already planning on protecting Hashira.

**"You cannot protect her BEN. I will kill her, one way or another" **Eden says, barring his canines at him, looking ready to kill him or anyone at the moment.

BEN growls and becomes pixels again as he disappears.

Eden's eyes darken as he races up the stairs. By the time he made it to BEN and Hashira's room, the only thing left of Hashira was a single flame colored feather.

**"Damn it!" **Eden growled **"They're gone!"**

The technology in their room flashed and on the tv screen was a grinning BEN hugging a scared Hashira before the tv turned off.

Eden growled, and his nails turned into claws and black demonic wings appeared out of his back, **"I WILL GET YOU HEART BURN!" **he yelled, and nearly ran out the door, but was held back by Dominique, Cesar, Jeff and Slendy, since an angry demon was a strong demon.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN MAN!" Jeff shouted as he tried to hold back Eden.

"YEAH!" Cesar yelled.

At that moment, Slender uses his powers to make everything around Eden static which knocks him unconscious.

**FireWing: Evil Cliffhanger alert again! Duh duh duh**

**ASAP: What my twin said, also...-hugs Eden-**

**Eden: -is trying to fight down blush-**

**FireWing: -giggles from inside the internet-**

**BEN: -takes FireWing to go dance to funny videos-**

**FireWing: -stops when i see a video of BEN singing Circus Monster and i just stare at the mmd model getting naughty ideas-**

**ASAP: 0_0... If this keeps up, I'm just going to listen to music. **

**FireWing: -image comes up on ASAP's phone of me and BEN dancing with mmd model BEN on the video [MMD] Ben Drowned - Circus Monster-**

**ASAP: -covers Eden's eyes since he's technically younger than us and can't watch that stuff yet-**

**FireWing: -watches my hand get pixelated and i dance awesomely-**

**BEN: -kisses FireWing's cheek-**

**Eden: -is confused as to what is happening-**

**BEN: -text appears on the screen- **_**Please review while I go and take FireWing somewhere else. **_**-phone turns off-**


	6. Chapter 4 part 3

**ASAP: I'm liking where this is going. **

**FireWing: -still in the internet- Yeah**

**ASAP: -starts to randomly sing Indestructible by Disturbed- I'm, INDESTRUCTIBLE! Determination that is INCORRUPTIBLE! On the other side, a terror to behold! Annihilation will be UNAVOIDABLE! Every broken enemy will know! That their opponent had to be INVINCIBLE! Take a last look around while your alive! I'm the indestructible master of WAR!**

**FireWing: -claps-**

**BEN: -claps and changes the zelda videos im watching to BEN videos-**

**ASAP: Thanks. **

**FireWing: -nods-**

**Yami: -unconscious- **

**FireWing: Anyway, none of us author's own anything but our ideas, now excuse me as i get BEN to get me outta here.**

''Wow, what was that?'' Cesar asked, blinking.

"I can use my powers to make people go unconscious." Slenderman says as he catches Eden in his tentacles.

"I just hope Hashira is okay." Dominique says as she sits on Hashira and BEN's bed.

At that moment, Dominique's cell phone rings, and on her screen… is BEN and Hashira doing the Caramelldansen on her screen.

"What. The. Fuck?" Dominique asked as the others came over to her and saw Hashira and BEN go chibi as they dance the Caramelldansen.

"Okay, that is just downright hilarious." Jeff says as he presses the button that records what is going on on the screen, only to have chibi BEN glare at him while dancing.

Meanwhile, Dominique was looking at a sleeping Eden. For some reason, she thought he looked cute.

On Dominique's phone, Hashira stopped dancing the Caramelldansen to look through the screen worriedly while BEN was being an oblivious chibi rocking out adorably.

Dominique looked at her chibified twin ''What? He does look cute'' she said.

Chibi Hashira does a cute anime sigh with the little toast symbol to boot as she goes back to dancing.

Dominique just shook her head, looking back to Eden who was sleeping peacefully.

After a few minutes, Chibi Hashira passed out on the screen adorably somehow as chibi BEN ran over to her cutely and poked her with a worried face.

Dominique sweatdropped and turned off her phone. But as soon as she did, she gets a text that reads _'Meet me at the movie theater at 9. Don't be late.'_

'What the hell?' she thought.

Meanwhile in digital world, Chibi Hashira looked up at where the screen was supposed to be, and had chibi tears when her twin wasn't there as Chibi BEN held her in a hug.

Chibi Hashira looked at Chibi BEN before sighing and going to normal form as they begin to walk to a different part of the internet.

Dominique was busy scrolling through her contacts to see who sent her the text when she found out who it was from.

She showed it to Cesar, and he too was wide eyed.

"Carlos sent that?" He asked.

Dominique nodded "It may seem crazy, but it's him alright"

At that moment, BEN's lap top screen glowed and Hashira and him jumped out of the internet landing on the bed in a pile.

"Ow…" Hashira said as BEN got off her and helped her up.

"Twin?!" Dominique asked surprised.

Hashira looked up with a smile and said, "Hey Dominique, you really need to come with us next time we go to the internet, you can literally surf the web! It's so amazing!"

Dominique nods and shows her twin and BEN the text and the contact.

Hashira's eyes darken a little and says, "You are not going alone twin. I will be in the shadows watching and the moment something goes wrong, then I will kill the person who hurts you… or if it's Carlos who hurts you, then I will just scare him for you."

"Please don't kill him" Dominique pleaded.

"I won't. I will just make sure he doesn't hurt you or any of us. I can cause fear, Creepypastas feed on fear in order to stay immortal/alive. In face, BEN here is a master of paranoia." Hashira says as she hugs a blushing BEN who scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

Dominique nods. Just then, she gets a notification that says_ 'Tonight on WWE Smackdown: The battle between Roman Raines and Bad News Barrett continues. Don't miss it at 8:00pm tonight!' _

"NO EFFING WAY!" Dominique yelled.

Hashira got surprised and BEN stood there with poker face, as Hashira says, "What? And Dominique, how long has it been since we last saw each other? I don't remember you being into wrestling."

Dominique smiled "I've been into WWE for a long time Hashira. I'm also into nascar, football, and basketball."

Hashira blinks and asks, "How come I never knew this my whole life?"

"Well, I got into it when I went to see my friend's basketball game. I also loved football and I'm a fan of the Redskins. And I got into WWE when I was 4" Dominique says with a smile.

Hashira's eyes widen surprised she never knew about this and she grew up with her twin.

"Yeah, I wanna see the epic wrestling match too!" Cesar exclaimed.

Hashira blinks remembering something, "Hey, didn't the text message from Carlos say something about going to the movie theater at 9 and not to be late?"

Dominique nodded, then remembered something "Carlos was a fan of WWE. And the battles always started late, like around 9 or so..."

"Then that means it is Carlos!" Cesar exclaimed, happy that his friend was alright.

Hashira has narrowed eyes though, her brain actually more calculating than it used to be when she was alive and her thoughts tell her it might be a trap.

BEN nods reading the look on Hashira's face and whispers to her, "Be careful, stay in the shadows, and please don't get caught."

Hashira teleported to Slender and comes back with a smile on her face, "Slendy said we can go and he said that I get to lead you guys to the portal that leads back to your world."

Dominique, Cesar and the others smiled as Hashira lead them outside the mansion where they saw a forest, and a night sky with barely any stars.

"One of the myths is that there aren't many stars, because the other stars were too scared to be here." Hashira mused as they passed by the Angel Statue pastas who were giving her dirty looks and looked about ready to kill the humans till Hashira gave a blood red glare and they turned away.

Hashira led them to Slender Woods, and they saw some CPs looking at them with the lust to kill but one glare from Hashira got them to look away in fear.

"Twin, what are those?" Dominique asked.

"Those are just some creepypastas, the Angel Statues, The Rake, B.O.B., Tail's Doll, and others." Hashira said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Cesar and Dominique asked at the same time, wide eyed.

"You don't want to know what other horrors and forms creepypastas can be. I usually hang out with the fun to hang out with mostly human looking ones." Hashira says when her skin twitches and she turns her head to the side before smiling, "Hey Natalie, long time no see."

But before this happened, Dominique and Cesar looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"HEY HEART BURN! Why are your friends busting out laughing?!" A female voice shouted/asked angrily from the side getting their attention.

Dominique and Cesar calmed down, and Cesar said, "Cuz we've seen much scarier things that those creepypastas. Have you seen what Yami had to endure in the puzzle?"

They turn to the side to look at where the voice came from, and see a girl with pale skin, one green eye, one clock instead of an eye, and her mouth sewn into a smile with two hunting knives at her side.

"Wow Heart, your human friends have some guts, I'll give them that much. And Heart, please stop calling me Natalie, I know you like to do that remembering when you met me in High School, but remember, the name is Clockwork now." the girl said as she leaned against a tree and Hashira nodded while sighing.

"Hey, cool eye" Cesar said.

"Why thank you. Do you mean my clock eye, or my eye that turned green due to people experimenting on me?" Clockwork said sadistically and flattered.

"Both actually. Cuz I read your creepypasta." Cesar said smiling.

Clockwork smirks through her sewn mouth and says, "Glad to know I have some fans. Anyway, Heart Burn, where are you going and I do want to know why humans are here?"

Hashira sighs and says, "Remember when I would talk about my twin, this is my sister Dominique and her friends, and lets just say, my twin feels what i feel and she has been on the brink of insanity lately. Also, we are going on a little trip because one of our friends might be a cp hunter or a follower of He Who Waits Behind The Wall."

Clockwork's glowing green eye widens and she curses, "Damn, well, I better help you out and make sure the other cps don't attack you while you try to leave." and with that, she runs into the forest.

"She's nice" Yami said.

Hashira nodded with a smile and says, "She is Toby's girlfriend, and let's just say, I've rubbed off on her." she flutters her wings though she can sense something which keeps her guard up but doesn't let the others know.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Yami asked, though his bangs covered his eyes, which was weird because in all the time that she knew him, Dominique nor Hashira had seen Yami with his eyes covered.

Dominique nodded, though she could've sworn she saw him somewhat smirk and saw a brief flash of his eyes which were red, but it was so brief that she mistook it for a trick of the light or something.

Hashira looked forward and the only person who could tell her guard was up was her twin, which Hashira gave her a look that told her to be quiet in case something is wrong with Yami. Dominique nodded in understanding, as she thought that something was off about Yami.

**FireWing: CLIFFHANGER!**

**ASAP: -nods-**

**FireWing: We are evil leaving it there, aren't we?**

**ASAP: Yup. **

**FireWing: Aaaaaaanyyyy way, in other news, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**

**Everyone: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
